Pokemon Adventures!
by Screech1995
Summary: Depending on how I feel (and how much its liked) I may or may not choose to continue this. Set 25 years after Ash and his journey, Jacob and his friends set out to become the best pokemon trainers ever. starts in Johto, goes to Kanto, maybe Hoenn and Sinnoh. I don't like Unova region so Sinnoh is highest pokedex will go to.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon, nor any of the names of pokemon/towns(locations)/and characters (except those of my own creation). Depending upon how well my story goes, I may or may not finish this fanfic. Again I do not own any of the names of Pokemon/Towns(locations)/ and characters. (except those of my own creation**

**I do not like the unnova region and its pokemon, therefore that region will be non-existent in my fanfic. **

_**Set 25years after Ash started his journey.**_

eighteen year old Jacob sat underneath the great oak tree that was losing its leaves in the middle of a giant field that belonged to his family. He was watching over the Quilava his family breed for a living close to the base of the Silver Mountain Range that divides Johto from Kanto. He smiled as his Poke-Friend Ava, a Quilava with an odd color color scheme that made her distinct from all other Quilavas, padded up to him and curled up beside him. Ava had a Light Purplish-Blue back color while her underside, legs, and feet were a slight darker cream color. She had taken an immediate liking to Jacob the moment she was able to walk and so instead of selling her with the rest of her siblings, Jacobs Parents had allowed him to keep her.

"Hey there Ava." Jacob said as he rubbed her neck softly.

"Quil." She mewled back.

He watch as the other Quilavas ran around, Jumping to and from rock formations at the base of the mountians, playing with each other. The day had started out like any other day for Jacob, wake up at 6A.M. and feed the pokemon, check on the new borns, let the pokemon out into the fields, Clean the stalls and living areas, eat lunch and feed them again and wait till dinner to return them all back to the stalls and living areas and feed the once more at 6P.M. It was only 3:30P.M. and so Jacob was just sitting, doodling on a small sketch pad he always kept with him, killing time. Everything was calm and peaceful until a bright flash and loud explosion sounded up midway on mountain.

'_Too far for any of the Quilava to have done it'_ Jacob thought.

"Ava," Jacob said standing beside her "Use howl, tell the others to head home now. Lets go find out what made that noise."

"lava. Quilavaaaaaaaaaa!" Ava's howl echoed over the fields, soon the yipping of her kind sounded as they ran towards the ranch house. Grabbing his pack Jacob ran towards the smoke that was pouring into the sky. They followed the smoke until they came upon what had caused the disturbance, the scene shocked Jacob. In front of him he saw a female trainer no older than him battling with a Geodude against an angry Ursaring that had clearly been woken up from its hibernation on purpose.

"Geodude, Use sand attack, then rock throw while its blinded." The girl said

"Geodude." The pokemon replied, complying with its trainer.

"RINGGGG!" growled frustrated clearing its eyes, unleashing a deadly hyperbeam at the Geodude before it could throw its rock, knocking it out.

"Oh no…" the girl said as the angry Ursaring walked towards her.

"Ava, Go. Use Agility and gain that pokemons attention." Jacob said, then use roar, scare that Ursaring away!"

"lava!" Ava barked, Speeding between the girl and the angry pokemon, Ava roared making the angry pokemon skirt back slowly growling loudly in annoyance until it turned away and ran back up the mountain.

"Great job Ava!" Jacob said rubbing her head gently. Turning his attention to the trainer he asked walking over, "Are you all right?"

"Yea, thanks to you and your pokemon. I was on my way back home from New Bark Town when I decided to take this shortcut my 'friends' from Earls Pokemon Acadamy had told me about. I guess it's not really a short cut huh?" She said sheepishly.

"Well, it can be. I live just down the mountain and across the field. You and your pokemon can rest up there and be on your way home. The name's Jacob by the way, and you already met Ava."

"Quinnlynn, but I mostly go by just Quinn, Return Geodude. I'm ready when you are.

"Alrighty then, Let go home Ava, it's almost dinner time and you know what Moms got cooking, some good 'ol chicken and rice."

"Lava!" was all Jacob got as they started the trek home

"So you live on a ranch I'm guessing?" Quinn asked as she sidled up to Jacob.

"Of a sorts. My parents breed Quilavas mostly, but we do have a few other pokemon as well. My parents are hoping I'll one day take over, but honestly, I wana be a Pokemon Master. Just like Ash Ketchum from the Kanto region."

"Ahh, yeah. He's my biggest hero. That's why I was coming back from New Bark Town. I went there to talk with Prof. Elm. he gave me my starter Chikorita and a couple pokeballs to start out with on my way to someday competing in the pokemon league at Indigo Plateau.

"I've never seen a Quilava with a color scheme like yours, has it always been that color?"

"Yeah, ever since she was born. My parents say it's a one-in-a-billion occurance. I'm lucky though to have a partner like her around. My days would be so much longer if I didn't have her helping me with my chores."

"Well she sure is beautiful." Quinn said as she rubbed behind Ava's ears, earning a soft mewl of enjoyment from her.

They continued talking as they walked together down the trail across the field. As soon as they reached the top of the hill with the oak tree, Quinn stood in astonishment at the size of Jacob's Families land.

"All the way from the base of the mountain to my house, and from the tree line a mile east to the lake nine miles west is our land. 7,000 Quilavas, 2,000 rapidashs, ponytas, and tauros together, a couple onyxs, vulpixes and houndours. I guess you could say we like fire types a lot here."

"Wow," she said as they continued on to the enormous ranch house, "it's so beautiful here. I grew up in a nice sized town so we never had anything like this."

"I'm glad you like it, come on in. Mom, Dad, We have a guest over!"

From the kitchen a short woman with curly red hair walked out in a cooking apron covered with flour, behind her a tall man with dark colored hair emerged sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Ohh Son! Im so glad you're alright," the red headed woman said, "when we heard the explosion and saw the smoke with all the pokemon running home we started worrying about you and Ava."

"Mom, Dad, I'm alright, This is Quinn." And so Jacob told of how he found Quinn battling an angry Ursaring that had been awakened from its hibernation cave, and how he had said she could stay the night while her pokemon recovered, "That is, if it's alright with ya'll. It's just that we have so many empty rooms I thought…"

"Of Course it's alright son." Jacobs dad said between gulps of coffee, "Give her the center room since its always clean and ready. She can put her pokemon over in the recovery machine by the library room."

"Now ya'll go wash up, dinner will be ready soon." Jacobs mom chimed in.

After they had washed up and eaten dinner Jacob and Quinn sat on the back porch watching the stars as they twinkled and sparkled in the night sky. Ava was curled up on a cushion by the door resting but not sleeping.

"Thank you, for everything you did today Jacob. If you hadn't shown up with Ava, well… I don't want to think about it."

"It was nothing, I know you would have done the same thing had our places been swapped."

"Yea, Your right." Quinn looked at Jacob and said, "I'd like to know, you said you wanted to be a Pokemon Master right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you should join me! I'm headed home to Violet City to face Faulkner, the gym leader there."

Ava perked up at this and padded over to Jacob nuzzling his arm as he looked down. "I.. I dunno, I've…"

"You've what? Got to help out around here? I see that but you need to do what your dream is, if that is becoming a pokemon master then do it. Do what your heart tells you too."

Jacob looked at Ava as she sat by him. "quilava." She mewled soflty nodding her head towards Quinn.

"What is it? You wana go?"

"Lava!" she barked nodding again.

"Alright then!" Jacob said rubbing the bandanna collar that he put on Ava, "well join you on your adventure tomorrow morning, bright an early!"

"uhhh.." Quinn said laughing nervously at the mentioning of getting up early

Jacob saw this and laughed saying "Maybe not as early as I'm use to get up at."


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob rolled over and checked the alarm clock on the night stand beside his bed. Seeing that it read 5:30A.M., Jacob got up and dressed walking downstairs. The sun had just started to rise so Jacob left the lights off, walking outside to do his chores. After feeding the pokemon and cleaning their stalls he let them out in to the pasture so they could run around.

"Ava you stay out here, have some fun before we leave alright?" Jacob said walking towards the house

"quil." She barked back running towards pastures where the others were at.

Walking up the steps to the porch Jacob saw that his mom and dad were both sitting in the kitchen, as he walked in his dad put down his coffee cup and said, "Sit son, we need to talk a bit."

Jacob did as he was told sitting in front of his parents

"Your Father and I overheard you and Quinn talking last night about you wanting to become a Pokemon Master, is this true? Don't you want to take over the farm after we've passed on?"

Jacob looked in both his parents' eyes, never breaking eye contact and said, "No I don't want to take over the farm. I want to become the greatest pokemon master ever, it's been my dream ever since y'all let me have Ava."

His mother seemed to be hurt by this as she left the room, but his father just took a gulp of his coffee and looked out the window. Neither of them broke the silence for a while just looking outside watching the clouds in the sky.

"I use to be a trainer, back before I met your mother and even when I met her." Jacob's father said breaking the quiet abruptly, "Yea, traveling the world, seeing the sights, training with your pokemon and caring for them all."

Jacob looked at his father shocked, "Y... You were a pokemon trainer?"

"Yep, way back then, I was given a Charmander by Prof. Oak one of the greatest minds ever to study pokemon, and still is." His dad took another drink of coffee and then reached in his back pocket and pulled out small thin red device. "It's my original Pokedex, given to me by Professor Oak. Ohh, and you'll need these as well."

His dad put out his hand holding six small red and white balls no bigger than a marble.

"Pokeballs, just weaken a pokemon, press the center button and throw it at the weakened pokemon. Just remember though, every time you throw a pokeball doesn't mean it will always catch the pokemon. You can buy more though at any pokemart in any town almost."

"Thanks Dad." Jacob said shaking his hand and hugging him. "I won't let you or Mom down! I'm going to train and become the best there is."

Jacob and Quinn were walking down the road waving at his parents as they started their journey together towards Violet city. Ava was running up ahead of them looking at the trees and flowers along the path.

"So," Quinn said tossing her light brown hair back and putting it up in a ponytail as they came to a fork in the road, "which way do we take?"

"Route 31 west, towards Violet city, once we're there we should find the pokemon center stay there for the night."

"Sounds good to me."

They had only been walking for thirty minutes when Ava started yipping and growling at something in the bushes a ways on up the trail.

"What is it girl?" Jacob asked as she kept yipping.

The bushes kept shaking until a small purple rodent walked out from underneath it.

"neen" was all it said as it twitched its' ears in the air.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Jacob asked checking his pokedex

"Nidoran, Male, it scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection."

"Ahh! Ava don't let it get away use tackle!" Jacob shouted as the nidoran started to run away.

"Quil!" Ava howled as she hit it from the side knocking it into a tree

"Get it before it gets up!" Quinn said "throw a pokeball at it!"

"Right! Go pokeball!"

A red beam drew the nidoran into the pokeball as it rocked back and forth beeping for a few seconds.

_Ding!_ The pokeball chimed and stopped rocking.

Jacob walked over and picked up the pokeball with his new friend inside of it and smiled laughing.

"Yeah! Great job Ava! We did it! We caught our first pokemon! Woohoo!"

"Congratulations Jacob now there's only some odd four hundred other pokemon you need to catch." Quinn joked beside him

"I know but still, my first ever captured pokemon."

"wait, first? Isn't Ava your first captured?"

"No, she's never been inside a pokeball. Technically she's still a wild pokemon, last time someone tried to catch her the ball just bounced off. Probably due to the fact she's been around me and my family so much that its sort-of tamed her enough to where pokeballs act as if she was captured already. In any case I enjoy keeping her out and about, as does she. Isn't that right?"

"Quilava!"

"Humph. Well let's get going, we're wasting daylight here."

The sun had started setting as they walked into Violet city. Bright lights and signs flashed everywhere up and down the main street. People walked up and down the sidewalks to and from stores.

"Wow, its huge!" Jacob said, growing up on a breeder farm, he had never been to any city other than Cherrygrove city.

Quinn laughed, "You think this is big? Wait until you see Goldenrod City or Celadon City if you ever go to the Kanto Region. They're twice the size of Violet City."

"Well I grew up on a breeder farm so this is big to me. Let's just find the Pokemon Center and a place to sleep for the night."

"The closest one is just a few blocks ahead. Come one, lets hurry up and get there before they're full for the night."

It only took them a few minutes to reach the Pokemon Center and walked inside. Jacob looked around. He had only been in one other Pokemon Center before in Cherrygrove City, and that had been a small one. This one was two stories tall with a brilliant chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling between the two floors.

"Hi and welcome to Violet Cities Pokemon Center, How can we assist you this evening?" nurse Joy said from the counter.

"Umm, we need our pokemon healed, and room for the night. Do you have any left?"

"We have one room left, it's up the stairs and is the last room on your left. If you'll hand over your pokemon I'll heal them right now for you." She said handing them the room key.

Jacob nodded and handed over his newly captured nidoran.

Nurse joy took the pokeball and put it in a small depression on a large machine and began typing on a computer next to it.

Ding, Ding!

"Here you are, we hope you excel. Have a wonderful night." She said turning and walking past two doors to check on the other pokemon in the back.

"Well let's check out the room. Come on Ava." Jacob said walking up the stairs.

The room was large with a single bed in the center. A night stand stood next to the bed and a desk next to the window with a complimentary PC and phone.

"You can have the bed Quinn, I'll sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag."

"Thank you." She said smiling at him as she let down her hair

Jacob smiled back and rolled out his sleeping bag in front of the door and laid down with Ava Curled up next to him fell into his waking dreams anxious about his upcoming battle tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob stood out back behind the Pokemon Center with Nidoran and Ava practicing. Today was the day He and Quinn were going to challenge Faulkner for their Zephyr Badge. The sun slowly rose as he trained his pokemon, the rest of the city was quiet and peaceful.

'_Hmm I could get use to this.' _Jacob thought to himself, _'early morning training with my pokemon, my friends. Yes, this is exactly how everything should be.'_

He smiled breathing in the cool morning air and said, "Nidoran, use double kick on that tree."

"Neen!" his nidoran squealed after which two loud crashes followed as he kicked the tree.

"Good boy! Return. Get a good rest now, we have a major battle today." Jacob said returning the pokeball back on his belt. "Come on Ava lets go find some food and then see if Quinn is up and ready."

"Quil!"

They walked into the small food bar in the Pokemon Center and filled Ava's bowl with food which he set next to his chair, as well as a plate for himself. Distracted by eating he didn't see the tall robed man walk in the Pokemon Center. The man handed his pokemon over to Nurse Joy and walked towards Jacob.

"Wow, I've never seen a Quilava like that before." The man said to Jacob

"Thanks, her name is Ava, mine's Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob, Ava," He said scratching behind her ears as she looked up from her food mewling happily, "My names Faulkner, I run the gym here in town."

Jacob nearly choked as he mentioned this. Coughing Jacob said, "You're the Gym Leader for the Violet City Gym?"

"Yup, I train there with my flying type pokemon."

Taking a sip of water Jacob said, "A friend of mine and I would like to challenge you to a fight today."

"Hmm," Faulkner seemed to think it over for a sec then said, "well, I usually don't make friends with my challengers, only did it once before and that was with Ash Ketchum many, many years ago. Alright you have yourself a deal. Meet me at the gym in two hours and well get started."

They shook hands as they parted ways, Faulkner returning to get his pokemon from Nurse Joy.

"Come on Ava, let's go get Quinn and get ready."

As they ran up the stairs, Jacob nearly ran over Quinn who was just emerging from their room with their packs.

"Whoa there cowboy, what's the rush?"

"Quinn! Great you're ready, I just talked with Faulkner. He came in and healed his pokemon this morning. He agreed to give me and you a chance to earn our Zephyr Badges."

"What time did he say?"

"He said meet him at the gym in two hours."

"Okay well let me eat first and we'll head straight there." She said laughing at Jacob's excitement

Jacob sat patiently waiting on Quinn as she ate. While she ate he reviewed everything he knew about his opponent.

'_He specializes in flying types so ground and fighting moves are mostly worthless. Although type doesn't matter sometimes it still plays a huge roll. Plus all I have is Ava and Nidoran in my team right now. So it will be two against two."_

Quinn cleared her throat as she stood up breaking Jacob from his thoughts.

"Ready?"

"Sure am!"

She smiled at him and walked out, both of them saying goodbye to Nurse Joy walking down the street towards the tallest building which was the Gym.

"Would you like to battle first?" Jacob asked

"Sure, might as well get it done an over with."

"Don't get cocky. That's where many people screw up."

"Right, focus." Quinn said smiling

They reached the Gym in time and stood by the door trying to find a way in when all of a sudden they opened inward on themselves.

"Good luck in there Quinn."

"Thanks." She said walking inside leaving Jacob out to wait.

Half an hour passed before the doors opened with both Quinn and Faulkner walking towards him. Quinn had a huge grin on her face and she stared at the Badge in her hand

"You handled yourself well in there. Keep up the training and you will go far." Faulkner told Quinn bowing slightly "Ahh, Jacob, Ava, Are you ready to challenge me?"

"We've been ready."

"Quilava!" Ava barked agreeing as they walked in.

Jacob looked around at his surroundings. The roof opened up towards the sky allowing flying type pokemon to take full advantage of the open air. The floor was made of dirt, with rock outcroppings spaced at regular intervals.

"The battle is between the Challenger, Jacob, against Gym leader Faulkner of Violet City. Each trainer is allowed only two pokemon. Last one standing wins. BEGIN!" the referee shouted.

"GO, Hoothoot!" Faulkner said

Jacob pulled out his pokedex and scanned Hoothoot, "Hoothoot, the owl pokemon, it marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways."

"Go Ava!"

Both pokemon stood in the center of the field watching each other, nether of the two moving.

Faulkner made the first move, "Hoothoot," He said, "Use wing attack!"

"Watch out Ava! Use the rocks for cover!" Jacob shouted

"Lava!" Ava Barked jumping behind rocks as Hoothoot plowed through them.

"_Grrr, that Hoothoots wing attack is strong!" _Jacob though as he watched rocks shatter and fly in every direction._ "We need to find a way to stop it… wait! That's it!"_

An idea formed in his head as he saw the largest rock in the center.

"Ava, hide behind the big rock and use sand attack as it crashes through!"

_CRASH!_

The rock busted into many smaller, but still decent sized, pieces as Hoothoot broke through, only to be trapped by the rocks and sand as Ava kicked it up on the pile of rocks burying HootHoot.

"Great job Ava! Now, use swift attack.

"Lavaaaa!" Ava howled as stars flew from her mouth striking the rocks and Hoothoot until it fainted.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! The round goes to Jacob and Ava!" the judge shouted raising his flag in Jacobs direction.

"Great job Ava, One down one to go!"

"Hmph. Smart tactics, but let's see how you do against a true master of the sky. GO PIDGEOT!"

"Whoa." Jacob said retrieving his pokedex again.

"Pidgeot, the mach speed pokemon, capable of reaching speeds up to mach 2, it spreads its wings wide to frighten its enemies."

"Alright Ava, Watch out, this one won't be a push over. Use agility!"

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that if you want to confuse Pidgeot. Pidgeot, use whirlwind, lets blow Ava away!"

"GEEOOOTT!" The pokemon chirped as it flapped its wings stirring up dust and pebbles flinging Ava with it into the wall.

"Ava! Come on get up, you can do it!" Ava stood up slowly, the flames on its head and back burning furiously.

"Great, now let's use fire spin, trap that bird and roast it!"

"Lavaaa!" Fire shot from Ava's mouth cocooning Pidgeot in fire.

"Pidgeot, pick up Ava and use fly!"

"Pidgeot!" the pokemon squawked flapping its wings at full strength blasting away the fire that had it incased. Speeding to Ava before she could move, Pidgeot picked her up and flew high into the sky.

"Ava!" Jacob yelled!

"Pidgeot, dive towards the ground and throw Ava."

Jacob watched helplessly as Pidgeot dove strait towards the ground throwing Ava into the ground just before they crashed.

"AVA!" Jacob yelled running to check on Her.

"Quil…" Ava mewled weakly.

"Ava is unable to battle, The round goes to Leader Faulkner and Pidgeot!" the Judge yelled.

"You did great out there, come on take a rest." Jacob said picking her up and setting her outside the field lines by his bag.

"_This is it, my last pokemon."_

"GO, NIDORAN!"

Faulkner laughed and said, "Really, is that your best?"

"Don't laugh! He's tougher then you think!"

"I'll be the judge of that. Pidgeot, gust."

"Neen, neer!" Nidoran squeaked as it dove behind the rocks for cover.

"Come on Nidoran, don't hide!" Jacob said, "I know you can do this!"

"Look at it, hiding like the prey it is for Pidgeot!"

"NEER!" a bright white light flashed from Nidoran as it heard Faulkner making fun of it.

"RINO!" Nidoran said as it evolved into Nidorino.

"Whoa.." Jacob and Faulkner both said

Jacob scanned Nidorino with his pokedex, "Nidorino, the poison barb pokemon, Nidorino is quick to anger, it stabs its foes with its horn to inject a powerful poison when it becomes agitated."

"Haha! Making fun of Nidorino wasn't so smart!" Jacob yelled as Nidorino stamped its feet eager to battle.

"Well let's see how it's improved then. Pidgeot use aerial ace!"

"Geot!"

"Nidorino, Use poison jab!"

"RINO!"

Both pokemon collided with Nidorino hitting Pidgeot square in the chest. Pidgeot backed up obviously poisoned from Nidorinos spikes.

"Pidgeot! Are you alright?" Faulkner asked

"Pidg-eot" it chirped back at him

"Great job Nidorino! Now use fury attack while it's grounded!"

"RINO!" Nidorino roared charging Pidgeot as it franticly flapped trying to escape, but it was too slow, Nidorino hit pidgeot squarely in the chest again and again and again.

"geot…" Pidgeot squawked as it fainted.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, The winner is Jacob and Nidorino!" the judge yelled as the match ended.

Jacob and Nidorino walked over to Faulkner and Pidgeot.

"Will Pidgeot be alright?" Jacob asked

"He'll recover, he just needs a long rest. You how ever have earned this." Faulkner said removing a Zephyr Badge from his robe.

Jacob took it and said "Thank you!"

"You are welcome, and I am sorry I Laughed at you Nidorino, you showed me never to underestimate my opponets, I'll never make that mistake again."

"Rino!"

Jacob and Quinn walked down the path waving back at Faulkner as they headed out of town and towards their next stop and next gym Azalea Town.

"Good Luck you two!" Faulkner shouted "Becarful around the Ruins of Alph and ILEX Forest after you pass though Azalea Town, and give my regards to Bugsy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed since Jacob and Quinn both had defeated Faulkner and earned their Zephyr Badges. Now they were traveling through the forest that surrounded the Ruins of Alph on their way to Azalea Town and their second gym badge.

"Did you find a way out of here Hoothoot?" Quinn asked her newly caught pokemon

"Hoo!" was its enthusiastic reply as it flapped towards the way it came from.

"Great job Hoothoot! We're following you."

Quinn smiled as Jacob walked beside her as he said, "Boy I sure am glad you caught him last night. Who know how long we'd be stuck here if you hadn't."

"Yea, now we can get out of these woods and back on the road to Azalea Town."

As they neared the forest edge Ava started yipping back at them excitedly from ahead.

Jacob smiled scratching behind her ears and said, "You're ready for another win like me huh?"

"Lava!" Ava yipped so excitedly that she started running back and forth across the trail that she ran into one of the trees shaking it enough that a small purplish pokemon fell from one of the branches

"Pom. Ai!" It chattered

"Aipom, The long tail pokemon. Aipon is able to climb and hang from branches using its powerful tail. Aipom lives atop tall trees." Jacob's pokedex said as he scanned it.

"Ah-ha! Well now it's going to be mine. Go! NIDORINO!" Jacob shouted

"Carful Jacob," Quinn said beside him, "it's stronger than it looks"

Jacob scoffed and said, "It's just a small aipom, what's the worse it could do, scratch me?"

"Aipom!" the pokemon chattered louder as it charges Nidorino scratching at it continuously.

"That's Aipoms Fury swipes attack." Quinn chimmed in from behind Jacob.

"Grrr, Nidorino use double kick!"

Nidorino charged Aipom as it ran back up the tree and sat in a branch taunting him.

"Nidorino, use double kick on the tree and nock that Aipom out of the branches.

"RINO!" the tree crash into the ground as Nidorino kicked it with all its strength twice, knocking Aipom to the ground.

"Now use horn attack!" Jacob said

Nidorino charged the Aipom once more as it struggled to get up after being knocked out of the tree only to get jabbed by Nidorino's Horn Attack throwing it into the trunk of another tree.

"Great job Nidorino. Go, Pokeball!" Jacob said as he threw one at the at the Aipom, a red beam drawing it into the pokeball as it rocked back and forth on the ground beeping.

As the pokeball stopped rocking it resounded with a loud, _Dong!_ As the Aipom was captured.

"Nidorina, return." Jacob said picking up his newly captured pokemon putting him with Nidorino and the other empty pokeballs.

"Nice job, but next time don't over estimate a small pokemon like you did just then." Quinn said as they resumed walking down the road into Azalea Town

"Yea, I guess you're right, but hey, Nidorino had it under control."

"Sure, if you call being taunted and scratched up by a small aipom under control then sure." Quinn joked beside him.

"Come on, let's find the Pokemon Center and then the gym. I'm ready to get my next badge."

"Well, according to the map on my Pokedex, the Pokemon Center should be right down this street… here."

"Ummm are you looking at the right Town?" Jacob asked looking at an abandoned shack

"Can I help you two?" a tall lanky man said emerging from the bushes with a sack of Apricorns

"We're trying to find the Pokemon center and this is where on our maps it said it's supposed to be. It just looked like an old shack to me."

"Well that's the old Pokemon center, the new one opened up just two days ago so you may have to update your Pokedexs . Come on I'll take you two to the new one since it's just next to my house."

"Thank you sir." Jacob said following the man with Ava and Quinn.

"Sir? That's my father, the name's Kurt."

"My names Jacob and this is Quinn, and my pokemon Ava."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya'll."

"Quinn spoke this time and asked, "What do you do with all those Apricorns?"

"Well, I make custom Pokeballs from apricorns like they use to do in the olden days. They're a bit stronger than your normal pokeballs but they're harder to make than your average pokeball."

"Custom pokeballs?"

"Yup, here catch. One for each of you, think of it as a welcome gift to Azalea Town."

Quinn and Jacob both caught one as they flew in the air over Kurt's shoulder. Quinn Caught a blue one that had a yellow X across it, while Jacob caught a pokeball with a white under side that had a black net pattern on the top teal color.

As they reached the pokemon center Kurt turned around and said, "That one," pointing to Jacobs, "is called a Net Ball, it's good for both bug and water type pokemon. And that one, "He said pointing to Quinns, "is called a Quick Ball, it's good for pokemon that like to run away or are really fast.

"Good luck on your pokemon journeys both of you!" he said as he turned around and walked towards his house.

Quinn and Jacob waved by thanking him as they walked into the Pokemon Center. It was much smaller than the one in Violet City but it still had everything it needed to be a fully functioning Pokemon Center. Jacob handed Quinn his pokedex as she walked over to the Pc to update them with the newer map. Jacob walked over to the counter and rang the bell a couple times.

"Coming!" A voice sounded behind the doors on the back wall. "Yes how may we help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I need my pokemon healed and directions to the Pokemon Gym please." Jacob asked handing over his pokemon

"Sure thing," She said, "Typing on a computer as she healed his pokemon, "here you go. The gym is down this main street and a couple blocks to the right. Good luck, and have a nice day."

"Thank you." Jacob said as and Quinn left following her directions.

"Here," Quinn said handing Jacob back his Pokedex, "they also added a feature to them. Now you can use it as a personal phone."

"Cool." Jacob said as they walked inside the gym. "If you don't mind I'd like to battle first this time."

"Sure thing, I'll watch from up in the stands. Good luck." She said as she walked towards the seats.

Jacob walked out onto the field where a tall man with lavender colored hair stood commanding a Beedrill. '_Bug pokemon huh?' _Jacob though, _'Well Ava will do well here. I might not need Nidorino or Aipom at all.'_

The tall man spoke as Jacob walked up to him "Welcome to the Azalea Town Gym. My name is Bugsy and I am the Gym Leader here. Do you wish to challenge me?"

"We both do." Jacob said indicating to Quinn who was now sitting in the bleachers.

"Hmm very well then, two challengers in one day, I accept both of your challenges." Bugsy said walking towards his end of the field.

Jacob did the same as a judge walked to the middle of the sideline and said, "Each trainer is allowed three pokemon each. Last one standing wins. Begin!"

"Go, Beedrill!" Bugsy said as the giant yellow bee buzzed out onto the field.

"Nidorino, Come on out!" Jacob said, "Nidorino use peck!"

"RINO!" it squealed as it charged Beedrill pecking at it with its hooked mouth.

"Beedrill use poison sting attack!"

"BZZZZZZZ"

"Watch it Nidoran. Now use Fury Attack!"

"Rino," It squealed again charging Beedrill jabbing at it again and again.

"Bzzz" beedrill hummed as it fainted and hit the floor.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Nidorino is the winner!" the Judge shouted

"Beedrill Return! You're not getting out of it that easy! Go, Yanma!"

"Yanm-Yanm!"

"Ahh, a Yanma."

"Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokemon. Through the use of its two large eyes, Yanma can see in all directions at once. Yanma is capable of beating its wings at a high rate of speed generating a powerful shockwave strong enough to shatter glass." Jacob's pokedex said after he scanned it.

"Yanma use double team." Bugsy said calmly

"Yanm-yanm-yanm!"

Nidorino stared as Yanma after yanma's appeared, shaking its head trying to keep up with the real one. Nidorino swayed as it started to become confused and dizzy, falling to the floor.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, Yanma is the winner!" The judge said raising a flag in Yanma's direction.

"Great job out there Nidorino, Return." Jacob said. "Go, Aipom!"

"Pom."

"Aipom use double slap!" Jacob shouted

"POM!" Aipom chattered as he started slapping Yanma with his tail back and forth.

"Yanma," Bugsy said, " Use sonicboom."

Yanma began to flap his wings faster and faster as it broke through the sound barrier waves of sound flew towards Aipom knocking him back out of the Arena.

"Aipom has been knocked out of the Arena, by fault Yanma is the winner!" the Judge said again raising the flag up in Bugsys direction.

"Good Job out there Aipom, you did great for your first battle." Jacob said as he withdrew Aipom back into the pokeball, "Ava your up lets show them how it's done."

"Quilava!" Ava barked as she jumped into the arena.

"Typical." Bugsy said, "Yanma, Hidden Power."

"Yanm-yanm! Yanm-Yanm!" Yanma buzzed around as a white ring started to glow.

"Ava, use agility, then use ember!"

"Quil! Lava, Lava, Lava!" Ava panted as she started to run faster and faster around Yanma unleashing a bits of fire before Yanma could even attack.

"Yanm.." Yanma buzzed twitching as it fainted

"Yanma is unable to battle, Ava is the winner!" the judge said raising a flag in their direction.

"Great job Ava, one more to go and that Hive Badge is ours!"

"Hmph, you think it'll be that easy to finish me off? Your sorely mistaken." Bugsy said "It's been awhile my friend, but go! Scyther!"

"Scyther scy!"

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter now!"

"Scy!" Scyther began slashing at Ava quicker than Jacobs eyes could follow with lethal precision.

Ava Jumped back pedaling as Scyther continued to slice at her until she started backing up on the fields edge.

'_Think jacob, come on THINK!' _Jacob started thinking to himself,_ 'Theres only one move that Ava could use at that range and not get knocked out of bounds but…'_

"Ava! Use flamethrower!"

Ava opened up her maw and howled as fire spit from her mouth bathing Scyther in flames bright enough to dim the gyms own lighting.

When she closed her mouth the Gym seemed dimmer then when they had begun their match only a few minutes ago. Ava stood on the edge of the field while Scyther was laying down with burns all over his body.

"Scyther is unable to continue, Ava is the winner!" the judge said raising a flag in their direction again

"Yes!" Jacob said running out and hugging Ava as she stood panting tired and exhausted. "Great job." He said scratching behind her ears softly

"Quilava." She mewled

"Congratulations Jacob." Bugsy said as he walked over after handing his three pokemon to a worker to take to Nurse Joy. "That was a great display of trust and discipline, very few have ever beat Scyther and me that's why I usually don't use him in gym matches. Here, you earned this hive badge. Wear it proudly."

"Thank you Bugsy." Jacob said putting the Hive badge next to his Zephyr Badge

"Now for my next challenger." Bugsy said, "I'm Ready when you are Miss."

And so Jacob and Quinn switch places. Jacob sat in the bleachers watching while Ava rested. Quinn was on the field with Chikorita, after fighting with Hoothoot and Geodude, and Bugsy with Pinser after Pinco and Ariados. Both pokemon were exhausted after a long an intense battle.

"Chikorita, use Aromatherapy, then body slam it while Pinser is distracted!"

"Chika!" she said back running towards him after releasing a sweet pink fragrance that drifted over the battle field and surrounded Pinser . "CHIKA!" She squealed slamming into Pinser tossing him into a tree where he slumped forward.

"Pinser is unable to battle, Chikorita is the winner!"

Jacob clapped smiling as Quinn and Chikorita celebrated their victory and talked with Bugsy as he handed them their Hive badge as well.

"Ya'll both have incredible talent," Bugsy said to them as they stood outside, "Keep up the training and good luck."

"Thank you." They both said as they turned headed towards Goldenrod City and waved goodbye

-A.N. - I get my pokedex entries from bulbipeadia. Some are actual anime entries while others are game entries.

-Poll. Should i add a villinous team? Tell me in the comments.

(DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE NAMES/TOWNS(LOCATIONS) OR POKEMON)


	5. Chapter 5

It was midday when Ava, Jacob and Quinn came upon Len Town, a sleepy little town in between Azalea Town and Goldenrod City. Known for its psychic type pokemon , the duo decide to stay and catch a new friend to add to their journey. They were now at the Towns local Pokemon center talking with some on the locals, asking them where would be best to catch some wild psychic type pokemon.

"Well there's old man Toku who use to give trainers a psychic pokemon once a week, for a little help in return. You two came too late. Or so I hear. Ever since those last trainers came and messed up his house trying to work on it. They messed up his roof and even stole all but three of his pokemon. He lives over in the west side of town near the edge though if you still want to go ask him."

"Help, like what?" Quinn asked

"Well you see, old man Toku has been in Len Town all his life and has come of age to where he can hardly get stuff around his house done anymore. So he recruits young trainers and ask them for help, in exchange he gives them a psychic type pokemon of their choosing.

"Ahh," Jacob said, "Thank you for the information sir, we better head over there right now."

"Ya'll take care now, and be careful going through those woods. There are some nasty ghost pokemon in there, even for psychic types."

The duo followed the gentlemen's directions to old man Toku's house, a decent sized house that had clear evidence of repair work all over it. Walking up Jacob and Quinn knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming." was the reply from deep inside the house, "Hold on don't leave, I'm on my way."

Jacob and Quinn waited as the door opened slowly and an elderly man in his late eighties hobbled out onto the porch.

"Can I help you two?" old man Toku asked.

"Mr. Toku?" Quinn asked.

"Yes?"

Jacob spoke this time and said, "My names Jacob, and this is Quinn. We're trainers passing by on our way to Goldenrod city. We were told that you give them out, albeit for some manual labor."

"Ahh well sonny. I dunno, the last few trainers I had do some work messed up my shingles on the roof, and didn't know squat about gardening or how fix anything at all, and after that they stole all but three of my pokemon. And I'm not going to hand them away. "

"Please Mr. Toku, give us a chance, I grew up on a ranch. I'm no stranger to hard work from sun up to sun down. And I know Quinn here knows how to cook and clean. Sir, please just give us a chance and if it's not to how you want it, well stay until it's done right."

"Well…" He seemed to think it over for a while then said, "You said you grew up on a pokemon ranch?"

"Yes sir, my parents were Quilava breeders. That's where I got my friend here." Jacob said nodding to Ava.

"Lava!" Ava yipped in return

"And you've worked sun up to sun down most of your life?"

"Ever since I turned ten, my father taught me everything he knew about our ranch and the value of manual labor."

"Something very few people your age know about nowadays. Alright come on in." Walking in side slowly he said to Jacob, "The water pipes by the water heater need fixing, the back door needs to be fixed back on its hindges, and as I said earlier, my shingles are messed up.

"And you," he said turning to Quinn, "I need some dishes, and sheets washed, the shelves dusted and the furniture polished. If y'all can do that today, then I will give you a psychic type of your choice."

"Thank you sir." They both said "You won't be disappointed.

For the next few hours Jacob worked on the water pipes next to the water heater, they had started to rust and leak and so needed replacing completely. After testing and finishing the pipes like Mr. Toku wanted, Jacob moved on to fixing the back door for him. While Jacob worked on the door, Quinn had just finished putting in the sheets to wash and was now working on the pile of dishes she washed by hand first in the sink and then moved them to the dish waster. As she put the last dish in the washer and turned it on, Jacob finished the door opening and closing it a couple times to make sure it closed properly without squeaking.

Mr. Toku nodded at them both and was pleased with their work. As Jacob went outside and climbed on the roof to work on the shingles, Quinn started dusting careful not to stir up the dust as she wiped with a dust rag and polish spray. The heat beat down on Jacob as he removed nails and shingles and then replaced them overlapping one on top of another until he got to the top of the roof. Jacob waited patiently until Mr. Toku came outside to check his work.

"Let's test them." Mr. Toku said as Jacob climbed down, "Go, Slowpoke. Use water gun on the roof."

"Slow." The pokemon said

"Cool." Jacob said pulling out his pokedex.

"Slowpoke, the dopey pokemon. Slowpoke is always lost in thought though no one knows what it is pondering."

"Any leaks in there Quinn?" Jacob asked.

"None at all, looks like you plugged them up perfectly."

"Slowpoke return, well sonny I am impressed. I believe you and your friend have earned yourselves a pokemon. Come on to the back room, that's where I keep them all." Mr. Toku said hobbling up the stairs.

As they walked in to the back room, Jacob and Quinn saw the damage done by the other trainers. As Mr. Toku side stepped some fallen shelves he came to a small platform that held three pokeballs. "Here are my last three pokemon. The one on the left contains Beldum, a steel and psychic mix.

"Beldum, the Iron Ball pokemon, Beldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep." Jacobs Pokedex said as he looked it up.

"In the center is Ralts, a pure Psychic type."

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts is the pre evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may ocasionaly approach when it sensed positive of happy feelings."

"And last but not least, the one on the far right contains Baltoy, a ground and pshychic mix type."

"Baltoy, the Clay Doll pokemon. Baltoy moves about while spinning like a top. It is said that baltoy coexisted with humans in ancient times." Jacobs Pokedex as it read the description.

"I want you two to have all three, I believe that they will be safer with you two than if they stayed here only protected by and old man."

Both Jacob and Quinn were shocked at his generous offer.

"You pick first." Jacob said

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, go on." Jacob said smiling.

"Alright then." Quinn said mulling over her choice. "I'll choose Baltoy then. You can have the other two."

"Thanks." Jacob said picking up Ralts and Beldums pokeballs. "How about we go and try our new friends in a pokemon battle, one on one?"

"You're on!" Quinn said smiling mischievously.

Mr. Toku followed to duo outside to his back yard where he sat in a rocking chair as the judge for the friendly match the two trainers, Ava sat on the porch with Mr. Toku as he said, "The match will be one on one, last pokemon standing will win. Begin!"

"Go Baltoy!" Quinn said throwing her pokeball

"Baltoy!"

"Hmm. Let's go! Ralts!"

"Ralts."

"Baltoy, use rapid spin!" Quinn shouted as baltoy swayed back and forth.

"Ralts use growl, then confusion!"

"Ralts. RALTS!" It growled while its eyes glowed as it harnessed its psychic power

"Baltoy?" it said confused as it stopped spinning.

"Ahh, Baltoy hide by using sandstorm, then use double team!" Quinn shouted

"BALTOY!" the pokemon shouted as it spun up dust forming into many other fake Baltoys' from its double team.

"Ralts, use calm mind and concentrate. Locate the real Baltoy and use petal dance!" Jacob told to his Ralts.

The sandstorm picked up speed as baltoy spun faster and faster sling rockes and other debris it picked up from the surrounding area. Ralts just stood as it concentrated on locating the true Baltoy out of the fakes.

"Baltoy use rock tomb."

Rocks shot up from the ground as the pokemon lifted its arms encasing Ralts in rock up to its neck. Ralts struggled to free itself as the rocks encasing it constricted at Baltoys consent.

'_Grrr,'_ Jacob though staring at Quinn who was smiling back at him. _'there has got to be a way to get Ralts out of there. But how?'_

At that moment Ralts Cried louder as a white light engulfed the field as it began to evolve. The rocks surrounding Ralts shattered and fell to the ground as the light disappeared and in Ralts place stood a Kirlia.

"Ahh." Jacob said astonished.

"Kirlia, theEmotion Pokemon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen." Jacobs pokedex chimed as he scanned for the fourth time that day.

"Enough," Mr. Toku said from his porch as Jacob and Quinn both opened their mouths to tell their pokemon to attack again.. "I call a draw. It would be harmful to push them any further. As trainers you need to be able to tell when it is enough for your pokemon."

Both trainers nodded their heads agreeing to the draw withdrawing their pokemon. Walking to the porch they shook Mr. Toku's hands thanking him for the pokemon.

"Just treat them with love and compassion as you would any other pokemon. And thank you for the help y'all gave me. You rekindled the flame in me that made me give out pokemon in the first place. Now I will continue to help trainers like yourselves in whatever ways I can. Good luck in your next gym battle you two."

"Take care Mr. Toku!" They shouted from down the road as they traveled onward to Goldenrod City.


End file.
